Radio networks offer the most significant marketing medium for the music industry to create awareness for music titles and artists. But music products such as records, cassettes and compact disks (CDS) are inconvenient to purchase at the time when the consumer has the maximum impulse to buy, after hearing a musical piece on the radio.
Additionally, the inability to automate many of the key functions of a radio based, direct marketing sales operation make it cost prohibitive for a single radio station to establish a direct marketing service linked to the music they broadcast. Station operators offer different programming in each market area making it unsuitable to link their stations into a national music retail network. As well, regulatory limitations curtail the number of stations a radio operator can own in a major market thereby limiting the number of listeners below the critical mass necessary to operate a profitable direct marketing music business.
Radio broadcasters provide no means to fulfill the impulse purchase nature of the radio business. When a radio listener hears a music piece they wish to purchase they must listen for, and remember, the artists name and title of the song. In many instances it is inconvenient to write this information down for future reference. In order to purchase the music product containing the song heard on the radio the consumer must be further motivated to travel to a music store to proceed with the purchase process. At the music store the potential purchaser must determine if the selected music product is in stock and assess the pricing information.
The consumer is further constrained because they are unable to preview the songs on the music product they are considering because the music products are packaged and cannot be played at the store. The potential purchaser must remember and continue to be motivated by the music piece heard on the radio broadcast, possibly from days ago, and hope the other pieces recorded on the album are of sufficient interest to justify the purchase. The inconvenience and inability to sustain the impulse impetus severely impacts the purchase process.
Radio networks are unable to capitalize on the direct marketing opportunities they initiate through impulse music purchases because of the high cost of creating a direct marketing operation. Coordinating and tracking the music aired with the music products to be sold, recording of musical excerpts to be previewed, customer service operations and order fulfillment are all high overhead activities requiring a large dedicated staff with a separate skill set than radio station personnel. The cost for a radio station to establish a direct marketing operation far exceeds the returns from the music selling proceeds derived from a single radio station.
Cable television shopping networks have successfully developed large direct marketing networks based on national coverage by telecasting their programming over many cable companies reaching millions of potential purchasers. Radio station operators are unable to market music products in the same manner because station operators broadcast different music programming in each market preventing the linking of these stations into a common national market.
Radio is the most widely received broadcast medium throughout the world. The problems as previously described have prevented radio networks from being utilized for a mass media, direct marketing, music retail business.